Moment of madness
by VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: She doesn't know what was happening or how it had started but right now she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. NatashaXLoki FrostWidow, rated M for some very *ehem* adult things. Natasha and Loki getting hot and heavy and our poor little widow having to pay for it later.


She didn't know why it was happening or how it began but somehow Natasha Romanov had found herself in quite the predicament. She was laying, naked, on a plush hotel with the one and only Loki Laufeyson knelt over her, kissing and sucking at her neck whilst playing with her breasts. Even so, for some insane reason there was currently no where else she would have wanted to be.

* * *

It had all begun when the Black widow had been called out on an important mission to see an old friend and long time nuisance, Boris Bullski, who had been, yet again, planning some bat-shit insane personal mission which would get him and, of course, many civilians killed. For once his plans weren't taking place somewhere in Europe. No. He was planning something for Ohio which was, luckily, close by. The trip would take about an hour by on of S.H.I.E.L.D's planes, Natasha was dropped off near a very fancy looking hotel where Boris was apparently staying (god only knows how he could afford it), she figured out her plan the moment she stepped inside. Find the room Boris is in, make up some crap that would convince the receptionist to give her an extra room key, go find Boris and talk him out of his crazy scheme and if all else fail stop him by force. It sounded simple enough and hopefully wouldn't take too long. The Avengers had made group plans to go to the shawarma joint again and she didn't want to miss out on Thor's constant confusion at nearly everything there. You'd think that he'd a bit more knowledgeable with the amount of time he's spend on earth but no, he was practically as clueless as when he'd first got here. Natasha smiled to herself, tonight should be pretty entertaining.

Suddenly she heard an impatient sounding cough that snapped her out of her thoughts. A very bored looking receptionist glared at her for a minute before going through the 'welcome speech'.

"Hello and welcome to the Hilton, how may I be of service to you?" The women drawled, looking like she could fall asleep any moment

"Uh, has Andy Stockwell checked in?"

"Let me just take a look at the records," the receptionist moved around behind the desk, grabbing a big, ornate book, dropped it down in between them, opened it and started to flick through the pages.

"Yeah, it seems he did. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Andy's girlfriend, Natalie Rushman, we're on holiday but I couldn't get work leave until today,"

"Yeah, he said something about you," so Bullski knew she was coming, interesting. The receptionist handed her a room key.

"Here you go, room 136," Natasha nodded and walked off without uttering another word.

It didn't take very long to find Boris's room, it was a penthouse suite in the best part of the hotel. She opened the door silently and stepped inside. The room was dark but Natasha could still see the silhouette of someone sitting on the bed.

"Boris?" She called out before flicking on the light.

"Why hello my dear, it's been way to long!" The man grinned whilst slowly walking over to her.

"I take it that you already know why I'm here?"

"Of course, but would it kill you to just take some time off to visit me once in a while?" He said with a wink. Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for this.

"You can't go through with this Boris, you'll get yourself killed," The red-head took a step closer to the man, looking him right in the eye. There was something about him which just didn't seem right. Something about him looked different but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"So what are you going to do to stop me my sweet?"

"Well talking you out of it normally works but I'm ready to use force if necessary,"

"What kind of force?" The man purred talking a couple of steps closer to her.

"Not in the way you were thinking, that's for sure,"

"Maybe I could change your mind?" Boris said before smashing his lips against Natasha's. The kiss surprised her at first but knowing Boris it was something that could easily happen and she quickly found herself melting into the kiss. She had to admit that he was a good kisser, Natasha put her arms around his neck, winding her fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss further. Wait a minute, his hair was much longer then it had been just mere seconds ago, what was going on? The red-head quickly pulled away and looked into Boris's eyes. They were no longer chocolate brown instead that were a dazzling emerald, his face had become more angled and his short, brown hair had grown and darkened.

"Loki," she hissed, "what the fuck?"

"Now, now my little spider, I though you'd enjoy our time together so much more if you knew it was me,"

"What!" Natasha spat whilst backing away from the demigod.

"Ah, my dear, I know how you lust for me; I have looked into your dreams, watched you pleasure yourself whilst screaming my name. I know that you want this just as much as I do." The red-head flushed, so he had been spying on her during the times when she thought she was alone. How sneaky. She opened her mouth to respond but before she could utter a single word Loki was upon her again, crushing their lips together and slamming her against a wall. His hands started to roam her body, tracing every curve, trying to remember exactly what she felt like. Natasha on the other hand was entwining her fingers into his raven locks, pulling the demigod as close as she possible could. Loki suddenly cupped one of her breasts, massaging in his palm and making the woman moan needily into his mouth. Her moans grew louder and more desperate as he slipped a hand under her dress to stroke her womanhood, all the while massaging her breast much rougher them before.

Suddenly Loki pulled away from the kiss taking in the desperate and needy expression of pleasure on the Widow's face before moving his and away completely. Natasha groaned in disapproval at his actions.

"Now, now my sweet. There is so much more to come and I simply love the faces and _noises_ you make when I touch you," The man said with a smirk. The red-head leaned against the wall panting. That was _hot_. Natasha then felt herself being scooped up in bridal style and dropped on the bed. Loki loomed over and slowly, gently pressed his lips again hers. It started off as a nice, soft kiss that slowly grew more rough and passionate as they went along. The demigod moved his lips to kiss along the spy's cheek and them nibbled her earlobe before slowly descending down her neck.

"Lokiiiii," Natasha moaned quietly as he found her sweet spot. He started to lick and suck it, making her moan even more. The sweet sounds of her voice drove the man to go lower; he bit her collarbone playfully before ripping open the front of her strapless black dress. To his surprise she wasn't wearing a bra. Loki started to massage her right breast whilst slowly kissing his way down to the other. He hovered over it for a second, blowing hot air across her pert nipple, before lowing his lips down and grasping it between his teeth. Natasha started to writhe beneath him as he continued to tease her, rolling her nipple round in his mouth.

"Oh... god... Loki!" she panted between moans making him growl with approval. He removed his hand and ripped her dress further, leaving her in just a pair of black, lace panties. He tore those open too and started to kiss his way down her toned stomach, his hand slowly stroking her inner thighs. When he reached her crotch he was please to see that she was already _very_ wet, he ducked his head down and her pussy and experimental lick, making her moan loudly, Loki smirked, getting the reaction that he had hoped for and engulfed her in his mouth. Natasha writhed and moaned louder them before, she tangled her fingers into his long hair as his dipped his tongue in and out of her hole and screamed when he started to abuse her clit with his tongue, fingering her all the while,

"Oh god... Loki, fuck me!" Natasha begged as the heat with in her core grew. Loki looked up and stared her right in the eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Loki I want you to fuck me," The demigod smirked and quick as a flash his clothes were gone.

"Do you want me to play rough?" He hissed whilst grinding his hips against her.

"God, yes," he grinned again this was all he needed.

Loki started to slam into her quickly, not giving her time to adjust to the length or size of his manhood. Natasha moan loudly, her eyes screwed shut from the pleasure she was receiving. The man started to suck and massage her breasts again, eliciting more sweet sounds from her mouth. She felt herself start to lose control as the heat quickly built up in her core.

"Ah, ah! God! I'm so close," she panted barley being able to talk in this onslaught of pleasure that she was receiving. The demigod smirked and slowly moved his free hand down to press against her sensitive bud which was just enough to push her over the edge.

"Oh! OH! GOD I-I, OH! LOKIIIII!" She screamed as she climaxed, barely able to say anything at all. Loki kept pounding into her as she clenched and writhed, letting the woman ride out her orgasm before letting himself go, spilling his seed inside of her.

* * *

The two lay curled up in bed, limbs tangled both only just awake and basking in the afterglow. Natasha nuzzled Loki's neck before asking the question that had been on her mind for a while.

"What did you do with Boris?" She asked, half expecting him to be bound and gagged in the closet.

"Nothing my dear, he was on vacation so I took the chance to plan this ruse to get you here,"

"Oh, sneaky," she murmured, not really taking anything in in her sleepy state. "I guess tomorrow morning we'll be going our separate ways and acting like this never happened then?" she then asked "If you wish my dear,"

"Meh, we're definitely doing this again some time you know," Loki smirked, it would be nice for this to be a regular thing.

"Definitely," he replied after a while. The woman never heard his though, she was already sleeping soundly.

**A/N: Woah *fans self* I feel so dirty now! Please be nice! This is my first attempt at smut, I'm sorry if it's crap but it got finished at about 1:40 in the morning D= I'm thinking of leaving this as a one-shot but depending on how nice you guys are i may continue it fr a while =D R&R It will make my day!**


End file.
